


Light My Wings (Watch Them Burn)

by PeachyDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, Eventual Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: No one knows exactly when Yifan fell or how Chanyeol became the Phoenix. All they know as that the two are made to be together.





	1. The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after 12 hours of break (I slept tbh) (Yay!) And here's the KrisYeol fic. I have a really fluffy chankaisoo drabble typed up ready to go so I might publish that too just for the heck of it. Anyways thank you to all of you who anticipated this work and enjoy!  
> Also please give me feedback on if it's good or not.

 

> _From what I’ve tasted of desire_
> 
> _I hold with those who favor fire -Robert Frost 'Fire and Ice'_

 

_Burning, so much heat. I couldn’t get out, couldn’t escape. It licks at my flesh, searing my skin and branding my back. Then relief. Cool fingers dance across the flames healing me. Then, I see him. He’s magnificent, large, black wings shadowing his face._

_“Chanyeol,” He calls to me pale arm outstretched as if he’s drawing me closer. I take his hand and he screams his body melting like wax._

Light, it’s the first thing I see when I open my eyes. It’s bright and I have to squint before I come to. I sit up and see myself in the middle of a large field.

_He got angry and pushed me to my limits. I pinned him to the table, my handprints burned into his skin. My mother and sister, what will happen to them?_

A crow squawks above me as I become more aware of my surroundings. There’s a never-ending field to my left but on my right, there’s a forest that appears thick with foliage.

_Time for a change of scenery._

The forest is dense and slightly colder than the field. The farther I get into the trees the darker it gets. I sigh and open my hand allowing a flicker of light to rest in my palm. Suddenly, the temperature drops.

“Hello, Phoenix.” A voice says. I whip around only to see another crow staring at me, it’s beady eyes twinkling in light of my flame.

“Who’s there?” I ask. A high, tenor laugh echoes around me.

“You really are clueless.” I whip around.

“Don’t tease him, Baek,” This voice is soft like velvet, but I am alone.

“Show yourself,” I command trying to push the boiling anger down in me. A tan male steps out of the trees. He’s clad in a charcoal colored trench coat, and his hair is windblown as if he was flying. _The crow._ Another man, petite and feminine, slides out behind him and he’s followed by a squishy looking boy and a short man who screams authority., his sharp eyes boring into mine. A small smile toys at the end of his lips as he steps forward.

“So you’re the Phoenix. Jongin finally found you.” He crooks his head and looks warmly at the sun-kissed male. “LuHan will have to reward you when we get home.” He averts his attention back to me and my blood runs cold as ice.

“We’ve been watching you for a very long time Phoenix,” The petite male claims he steps forward the four are encircling me now. I can feel the heat bubbling up in my throat.

“Why do you keep calling me Phoenix?” The velvet voice laughs and the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk. In an instant, he’s by my side, crushing my wrist in between his pale fingers.

“Don’t ask questions.” He threatens, eyes glinting.

“Kyungsoo? What did we agree upon before we left?” The sharp-eyed man says. The smaller sighs and lets go of my wrist. I wince. _It’s going to bruise._ He steps forward and inspects my wrist.

“Don’t you worry Phoenix, we’ll have Yixing look at it when we get home.” He says shooting Kyungsoo a glare. The other huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. He turns back to me and smiles. “Now come along, we have a long trip and Jongin can only do so much before Luhan tails my ass for exhausting him.” He takes my hand in his own freezing grasp and tries to pull me along. I yank my hand away.

“No,” The sharp-eyed man turns and looks at me with surprise lace into his features.

“No?” The others freeze looks of fear mixed in with their perfect features. The earth around me frosts over as the man smiles sadistically. His eyes burn with a bright blue.

“No one tells me no.” He snarls. My body is becoming cold, my breath visible in the air.

“Jongin, Kyungsoo.” the two men step forward. “Grab him.” Before I could fight, two sets of hands grab me by the arms and my world falls black.

 

* * *

 

I remember the feeling of flight. The adrenaline that came from watching the Earth high in the night sky. I could fly to the tallest trees and highest buildings and see how beautiful the land was. I remember it all.

I also remember the pain. They found me like they did the rest and tortured me. Punished me for being different than the rest of society. The others recovered, I didn’t. They had cut my wings, clipped me of the only happiness I had ever known. My power was gone, I was useless.

Yixing tried to heal me, pushing himself over the edge again and again until Joonmyun ushered him into Baekhyun's care.

_“Shh Yixing, I know.” I hear Baekhyun whispering to the healer one night._

_“It’s the same thing, Baek,” Yixing hiccuped between sobs. “Seeing the ones I love suffering and in pain while I can’t do anything about it!”_

I refused treatment after that knowing that Yixing was reliving his torture because of me. Instead, I found solace with a metal blade and silence, writing notes here and there to Zitao, my little brother.

Zitao was sweet and caring, always smiling and talking to me as if I was normal and he always seemed to know where I was.

“Gege,” His said  rousing me out of my thoughts. I was sitting in the middle of our large backyard, palms outstretched and turned upwards to the sunlight, trying to collect as much of the warmth as possible before we were all confined to our home for winter. Zitao sat across from, shaking his long black bangs out of his face.

“They found another one, fire this time.” I used to control fire.It was at my disposal and yet, it never burned or destroyed.

“Umma wants you to meet him after Yixing is done checking him over for injuries.” I nodded, smiling at my little brother’s name for Joonmyun, our leader's mate.

“I’m so sorry Yifan,” He whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. Zitao was always a physical kind of person. I smiled and waved him off, turning back to face the sun and it’s warm rays, enjoying the gentle breeze that blew through my hair. I was in harmony, the smell of flowers and grass wafting through the air, the creek not far from our home that bubbled lightly yet froze over in the winter, and the trees rustling in the breeze. This was peace. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched looking up to see Kyungsoo.

“Sorry,” He apologized, voice butter smooth. “Yixing is finished.” I sigh and get to my feet.

Whoever this newcomer is, he doesn’t go down without a fight. Our usually clean house was a mess. Tables overturned, the large screen TV that hung on the wall in the gathering room was cracked and holding on by a thread. The kitchen and front door were hanging off their hinges. Scorch marks and ash covered the hall. I trace over the searing burns with my fingers, shuddering slightly as the fire runs through my body. A cold hand presses between my shoulder blades.

“He’s….powerful. Jongdae got injured when we brought him and Kyungsoo got a little territorial so Luhan had to break into his mind to calm him down.” I just nod, marveling at how much of a fight this newcomer put up.

“He’s the Phoenix, Yifan,” Minseok whispered and I stopped dead in my tracks. Jongin, our tracker, and teleporter, had been tracking a man he called the Phoenix for nearly four months. He described the man as tempered and out of control,I could see why now.

“Joon thinks the presence of another fire user will keep him calm.” I just nod, my mind dwelling on the fact that I wasn’t I fire user. I was nothing. Minseok smiled and patted my back before wandering off to find Joonmyun.

I opened the door to the infirmary. On the bed laid a boy who was a few centimeters taller than me and had a face that screamed youth.

_This is the Phoenix? He seems harmless. He’s just a child._

I sat by his bed and looked him over. He couldn’t be more than 17 or 18 years old. His head was adorned with black hair that looked soft to the touch, large ears that poked through his hair, and his skin was milky. His steady breathing relaxed me and I smiled as I watched over his sleeping form. I reached out and brushed his bangs back sighing happily until his hand snatched my wrist. I gasped as he sat up eyes burning in fury.

“Who are you?” He growled his shockingly deep voice echoing through the room. I looked up at him, terror in my eyes as a new feeling ran through me. A feeling of submission to this unknown man, a need to kneel and do as he says.

“Who are you?” He demands again standing this time. I fall to my knees as Zitao runs in.

“Yifan!” My little brother shouts the others following him. LuHan throws the man against the wall where Jongin was waiting to pin his wrists.

“LuHan, shit, get him calmed down,” Minseok says through the chaos. Zitao wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his shirt.

“Shh Yifan, you’re okay. Did he hurt you?”

 _Hurt me? No, he didn’t hurt me._ I shake my head. The man is calmed down now, taking deep breaths through his nose. Minseok steps in front of him. Joonmyun pushed behind him.

“What’s your name?” Joonmyun questions gently. The man’s wild eyes snap up.

“Chanyeol ,why am I here?” He asks in a sort of soft whine.

“You’re like us, Chanyeol.” The room takes on a somber tone. “We don’t want them to find you.”

“Wait, you all have powers?”

“Yes, my name’s Minseok I have frost, Joonmyun, my mate, has water. LuHan-telekinesis, Jongin, his mate, teleportation, Baekhyun-light, Yixing, his mate, healing, Kyungsoo-Earth or strength, Jongdae his mate, electricity, Tao-time, and Yifan had flight.” He explained, pointing to each of us with the introduction. Chanyeol stared straight at me and I blushed, looking down at the floor.

“Had?” He asked.

“Yifan is different than the rest of us. When we were found, we were tortured and used for medical experiments. Eventually, we all escaped and healed except Yifan.” Minseok said somberly. Joonmyun put a hand on his mate's shoulder and smiled slightly.

“We brought you here Chanyeol because we don’t want you to go through what we did.” The room cleared out quickly and I stood up and brushed off my pants. Chanyeol stood next to me.

"Hey, Yifan right?" I nodded and he sighed. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." I only smiled and walked away.


	2. The Mind Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok groaned and Joonmyun whimpered.
> 
> “Why can’t they do this when it’s scheduled to rain!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody.  
> So I just realized I haven't updated in ten whole days oh my.  
> Don't worry boo, triple update (including extreme nsfw chensoo smutty goodness, you're welcome).

 

> _I'm not psychic it's_   
>  _Telekinesis_

 

_I woke up surrounded by thick trees and brush, The air was cold and rain beat against my skin soaking me to the bone._

_“Why won’t you help me?” A meek voice asked softly. “What did I do wrong?”_

_“Nothing,” I replied. “I don’t even know who you are.”_

_“Yes, you do. You don’t like me, no one likes me.”_

_“I’d like you if I knew who you were.”_

_“No, you wouldn’t I’m useless.” There was a silence, the only sound the rain pouring onto the foliage. I held out my palm and let a flame ignite, holding it up to my dripping hair. “You know who I am. You don’t help. You’re evil just like them.” Anger surges through me and the fire engulfs my body._

_“I am not!”_

_“Why are you so horrible, you don’t belong here!!” I explode, the sparks flying through the air. The trees were bright, and the air warmed as I stood in the midst of my own power._

 

I woke with a start, gasping and throwing myself up into a sitting position. I had fallen asleep on the couch.

“Well,” I whipped my head around. Jongin was sitting in LuHan’s, lap, his face tucked gently against the paler’s neck. “That was quite the dream.” I ran a hand down my face, wiping away the sweat triggered by the nightmare.

“Y-you saw that?” LuHan snorted.

“I see everything, isn’t that right honey?” LuHan asked Jongin. The darker nodded sleepily and LuHan flashed me a shit-eating grin.

“How?”

“Telekinesis, remember?”

“How does it work? I thought you could only move stuff with your mind.”

 _“So you can’t hear this?”_ He questioned. I jumped in shock, it really was his voice.

“How did you learn to do that?” LuHan chuckled darkly.

“When you’re stuck in a room with virtually nothing, you learn to do other things.”

“That was your torture?”

“Yep!” He said, popping the p. “See Chanyeol, having powers is fun and all but, if you don’t use them, it’ll drive you mad then eventually kill you. I was stuck unable to move or move anything so, I busied my mind with other things. I was able to develop it some much that I got through to Kyungsoo who was in the next room and he managed to kill the guards with his ridiculous strength.”

“What was Jongin’s torture? He could’ve left right?” LuHan’s face fell and his mood became somber.

“He could have, yes. I told him to but, he didn’t listen to me.” LuHan stroked the now sleeping Jongin’s cheek. “They showed him pictures of us, said they’d hurt us worse if he left. So he stayed for our sake.” A tear slipped down his cheek and he was quick to wipe it away. “That’s why I love him so much.”

“Mate,” Jongin breathed in his sleep as he leaned into LuHan’s touch.

“I’m right here baby, right here.”

 

That night at dinner, Baekhyun, the loud, tiny light wielder sat by me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

“So Yeollie, who do you like better, Taotao or Yifan hyung?” I coughed as my soup went down the wrong pipe.

“Wh-what?” I choked. Across from me, Yifan looked down at his food, a blush gathering under his cheeks while Zitao glared at the smaller, eyes burning in fury.

“Well, both of them are unmated subs and your light is giving me a dom feeling so-”

“My light what?!?!”

“Baekhyun, that’s enough.” Minseok snapped, almond eyes staring at the two of us. “Sit down and eat your food, Jongdae and Kyungsoo worked hard to make this.”

“Yeah and they probably fucked in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo growled and looked up from his plate.

“What was that?”

“You fucked Jongdae on the kitchen counter,” Baekhyun stressed, taunting him. Kyungsoo slammed his utensils down and nearly launched himself across the table.

“Enough, both of you, if I have to I’ll make both of your mates sleep in my room.” Kyungsoo stalked out of the dining room, Jongdae trailing after him. Minseok sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“If Chanyeol wants to mate Yifan or Zitao, he will come to me and ask for permission before he goes and asks himself is that clear.” I nodded, speechless, while Baekhyun just nodded and picked at his food. The house began to creak as the sound of a bed hitting the wall echoed through the room. The lights flickered and a crack of lightning flashed outside. Minseok groaned and Joonmyun whimpered.

“Why can’t they do this when it’s scheduled to rain!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beg for it,” I growled against the abused skin of his neck. He whined, the sound high and pitiful. I brought my other hand down from the mangled headboard and wrapped it around his neck.
> 
> “Beg,” I commanded again, applying a bit to the hand around his throat. I could feel my strength take root in that hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW!!!!!!!  
> Here's the chensoo smut as promised. If there are parts of the story you don't understand, please fell free to drop a comment and I will explain to the best of my ability.  
> Third update will be up before bed.

> _ Let me possess you: Pull you by the throat, Lest there be an end to this _

 

Jongdae’s cries only fueled my strength. The bed was beyond broken, my fingers leaving permanent indents on the headboard as the wood molded like clay under my grip. Jongdae let out a slur of curse words as my thrusts continued. Outside, thunder rolled and it was soon followed by a crack of lightning. Below me, Jongdae was wrecked, his hair messy, pupils were blown, fingers wrung into the sheets below us. I snapped my hips forward causing more screams to pass my mate’s lips. I leaned down and pressed my mouth to his. He moaned and pushed himself down onto me in time with my thrusts. My kisses moved south and stopped when my teeth grazed his Adam's apple. I bit down and sucked, ushering another moan to leave his throat. Louder this time. I slapped his thigh and the sound echoed through the hall.

“C-close. S-so c-close.” Jongdae stuttered out and I felt the vibrations under my tongue. I wrapped a hand around his cock, forbidding his release and he moaned.

“Beg for it,” I growled against the abused skin of his neck. He whined, the sound high and pitiful. I brought my other hand down from the mangled headboard and wrapped it around his neck.

“Beg,” I commanded again, applying a bit to the hand around his throat. I could feel my strength take root in that hand.

He was gasping and writhing making me feel more powerful, more dominant and I tightened my hand a little more on instinct.

“Please! Please, Kyungsoo-ah!” I let go of his throat and slapped his thigh, hard. He screamed and bucked his hips slightly. Outside, the sky was brighter than the sun on a hot summer day. I squeezed his neck, smirking as I felt the air escape his windpipe.

“What was that Jongdae? What did you call me?” I could tell he was struggling to get some air in from the buzz that ran under his skin.

“I’m sorry sir!” He choked out. I smiled in satisfaction and began to jerk him off. His sobs of ecstasy were music to my ears as he came in my hand, the white heat spilling over into my fingers. I gave a final squeeze to his throat as I came.

He was shaking and whimpering as I climbed off him. I pulled off the condom before tying it and throwing it in the trash. I walk to our bathroom and collect a warm washrag before going back to my mate. I ran the warm rag over his skin with a gentle touch comforting him as he quivered under my touch.

“You alright Jongdae?” He nodded and flashed me a genuine Cheshire cat-like grin. I trash the darkening finger shaped bruises on his neck with careful hands, shivering as it finally dawns on me.  _ I gave him those marks. He’s  _ **_mine._ **

“Tomorrow, I’ll have Yixing look at your throat.” He nodded again this time wriggling his bruised body over to me, curling up by my side. I coo at him and run my fingers through his hair. He mewled and clung to me like a lifeline before passing out into a much-needed sleep, the rain tapping lightly against our window accompanying his soft snores. I kissed his forehead goodnight and wrapped my arms around him securely before closing my eyes and drifting off. 

_ I love you kitten. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


	4. The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you see him today, Yifan?” Joonmyun asked as he came bounding down the stairs. “I saw him at the river! He made it snow, in July!!” I laughed.  
> “Why don’t you ask him out Joonie?” I taunted as the younger became flustered and hit my chest.  
> “I can’t do that! I’ll make a fool of myself!! I don’t even know his name!!!” Luhan, our residential eldest, walked into the kitchen and stole one of the carrots I was cutting and began munching on it. I smacked his arm and he stuck his tongue out at me.  
> “Is our leader obsessing over lover boy again?” He asked mid-chomp.  
> “I’m not obsessed.” He whined his lower lip jutting out. Luhan laughed and pinched his cheek.   
> “Of course not Joonie but, I figured out his name.”  
> “YOU DID?!?!? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!”  
> “You see, obsessed.” Joonmyun looks about ready to cry from frustration.  
> “Just tell him Lu,”  
> “Minseok,” The elder said, swallowing down the carrot.  
> “Minseok,” Joonmyun breathed, a smile pulling at his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm behind. HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS!!!!!!!

"Time _does not heal and you may never be the same. But each day that passes means you're surviving despite the pain."_

 

“You like him.” Zitao accused me as we were folding laundry. I blushed and shook my head. My little brother laughed and punched my arm.

“You do! You’re as smitten as Joonmyun was with Minseok!” My face darkened even more as I remembered how much in love our leaders were before we were all captured.

_ “Did you see him today, Yifan?” Joonmyun asked as he came bounding down the stairs. “I saw him at the river! He made it snow, in July!!” I laughed. _

_ “Why don’t you ask him out Joonie?” I taunted as the younger became flustered and hit my chest. _

_ “I can’t do that! I’ll make a fool of myself!! I don’t even know his name!!!” Luhan, our residential eldest, walked into the kitchen and stole one of the carrots I was cutting and began munching on it. I smacked his arm and he stuck his tongue out at me. _

_ “Is our leader obsessing over lover boy again?” He asked mid chomp. _

_ “I’m not obsessed.” He whined his lower lip jutting out. Luhan laughed and pinched his cheek.  _

_ “Of course not Joonie but, I figured out his name.” _

_ “YOU DID?!?!? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!” _

_ “You see, obsessed.” Joonmyun looks about ready to cry from frustration. _

_ “Just tell him Lu,” _

_ “Minseok,” The elder said, swallowing down the carrot. _

_ “Minseok,” Joonmyun breathed, a smile pulling at his features. _

“Wow,” I looked up from my pile of clothes and blushed. Chanyeol stood in front of me half naked, his chiseled body shadowed in the dim light. “That’s the first time I think I’ve seen you smile since I’ve been here.” I avoided his gaze as he sat at the counter in front of me.

“Hey, you don’t talk much do you?” I shook my head and he let out a half laugh. “I’m Chanyeol,” He lowered his head to meet my eyes but I closed them, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. “Oh shit, are you okay?” I sniffed and Zitao burst through the door, a basket of freshly dried clothes in his arms. He gasped and dropped the basket before rushing to my side, trying to push Chanyeol away from me.

“What did you do to him?” He asked furiously. I heard Chanyeol gasp.

“I didn’t do anything! I just asked why he didn’t talk much.”

“He doesn’t talk at all!” Zitao raised his hand but I grabbed is wrist. He looked at me and I shook my head. My little brother sighed and slouched over, like sharing the news aged him.

“He never recovered from the torture.” It came out as a soft whisper. “We,” He hesitated slightly as if the words got caught in his throat. “It was specific to each of his.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll have to ask the others about theirs if they’re willing to tell you but mine I could never know when it was. I was locked in a room with no doors or no windows, no way to tell what time it was. No, contact no intervention and there was a ticking, like an old grandfather clock but neverending.” Zitao shuddered as he relived his past.

“A-and Yifan?” Zitao looked at me and I nodded.

“Yifan was a dragon. He had these beautiful, magnificent black wings but when they found us, we were separated. They tied him up, forced him to constantly look at the ground. They,” He swallowed, tears falling down his cheeks. Bile rose in my throat as I was pushed back into that room. “They branded his back and ‘cut’ his wings. When Kyungsoo managed to escape and find us, Yifan’s back was shredded his wings had been paralyzed. Yixing tried to heal him but he couldn’t undo what they did.” He wiped his face with his hands and sighed looking at me. “I’m sorry,” He whispered before dashing off. Chanyeol was silent, eyebrows furrowed together as if he was trying to figure something out.  I sighed and went back to folding laundry.

“Yifan,” I looked up from the sweatpants in my hands and his eyes went wide.

“Oh my God! What happened to your arm?!?” My face turned dark red as fingertips traced over the pink, red, and white cuts on my arm. “What happened? Who did this to you?”  _ Me. _

I wanted to cry.  _ Why are you being so nice to me?!?!  _ A hand gently caresses my cheek and then I realize I am crying.

“It’ll be okay Yifan, I’m here for you now.”  Something warm is on lips.  _ He’s kissing me!  _ It feels so good and I can’t help but lean into it. His hands are running all over me and I can’t breathe. He breaks away and I’m gasping, trying to catch my breath.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since the day I met you.” He bends down and nips at my neck, teeth brushing just over the bonding gland before a growl rips through his throat. I whimper as he grabs my face and bites into my neck, bonding me to him. _ I’m his, I’m finally his.  _ My knees buckle and my world turns to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and I apologize for not updating I need to get better at that.


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others laugh and I can’t help but picture how placid my face must look and for the first time since my wings were broken, I’m smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG AUTHOR WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?  
> Hi, Hello, I'm back. My apologies for the unexpected literal MONTHS of writer's block. I had no idea where to go with this story but I finally squeezed this chapter out. I have two things planned for the KaiSoo birthday's now. One is more Kyungsoo-centric and the other is more Jongin-centric. 
> 
>  
> 
> I pray that you enjoy this chapter and please comment but for now, I'm going to go to bed or at least try to (I'm having horrid cramps right now and am actually going to kill myself from this pain.) Sleep well little doves and enjoy!!!!! <3 <3 <3

_ I’m sitting on a back porch in front of a large white house. There’s two children dancing in a large, grassy meadow, a slim, tall girl and small, slightly chubby boy, both with dark shocks of hair, the girl’s in a loose braid. They pick flowers from the tall grasses and chase birds. _

_ “Are you feeling okay Fan?” I whip around. Chanyeol is standing at behind me an infant pressed to his chest. He sits next to me and smiles when I nod. _

_ “Is it one of those days?” he asks and I don’t know what he means so I just nod. _

_ “Okay, I’ll tell the kids, why don’t you go up and rest.” he kisses my forehead and walks out to the meadow, the children quickly surrounding him. _

 

_ The house was spacious yet still, let off a cozy vibe. There’s a hall with five doors. The first one has unicorns and kitten stickers on it with a messy Chenhua written on it in purple crayon.  The next door is just as messy with marker stains and Jihae scribbled on a piece of paper that’s been taped to the door with an excessive amount of tape. The next door was blank, pure. Inside, was a deep brown crib with leaf accents, a small owl mobile, and an olive-toned tree painting. The name Jongha was written in cursive. I smiled and closed the door. _

 

I wake up in the infirmary. The room is quiet and warm and my hand touches a silk sheet. Joonmyun sits next to me, eyes trained on a book, and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I twitch causing the sheets on the bed too rustle. He snapped his book closed and he smiled at me.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” He helps me to sit up and wraps his arms around my shoulders. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Yifan.” He straightened up. “Now come in, Chanyeol has been waiting for you.”

 

“Joonmyun, sit down you need to rest?” Minseok ordered, gently pushing the younger down into a seat when his feet landed on the final step. “Tao go get him a pillow, Kyungsoo, go get his food.” Both Tao and Kyungsoo moved but Joonmyun grabbed their wrists.

“Sit down, both of you.”

“But Hyung said-” 

“Your Hyung,” Joonmyun interrupted the time controller, glaring angrily at Minseok. “Is overreacting. I’m fine.” Minseok huffed then plopped down next to his steaming lover.

“I still want Yixing to look you over. You threw up a lot today”

“No, Minseok, I’ve known for two days. Yixing said we’re both healthy.” We? I watched in confusion as Joonmyun snaked a hand around his stomach. Then, it hit me.

Joonmyun is pregnant.

A hand grabbed my waist and I jumped.

“Woah Fan, you okay?” I nodded and began to scribble on a napkin. He laughs and nods when I slide it over to him.

“Yes Fannie, Joonmyun is pregnant.” I sigh and relax into his hold as he cards his fingers through my hair. I’m soft and pliant in his arms as dinner is laid in front of us and gently, he coaxes cooked meat and vegetables into my belly. The others laugh and I can’t help but picture how placid my face must look and for the first time since my wings were broken, I’m smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
